Prompt: Daughter
by Ngoc Chau
Summary: His hand whips back violently and there is a slight gasp from Nemu, high and light.He practically grunts her name as he wraps the obi around her and pulls tight again. In turn, she gasps his name. Slight Mayuri x Nemu if you really squint


**Ngoc Chau does not own Bleach**

**Okay, so this came to me the other day when I was reading Bleach. I noticed that there were a lot of similarities between Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Kurotsuchi. They both wear kimono obis with their uniforms, they don't wear their zanpakutos on them, they are both very neutral characters and even when they look dangerous they maintain their cool, they both have braids, and both have a strong relation to Captain Kurotsuchi as the Bleach Wiki indicated as Lieutenant Kurotsuchi is his daughter where Captain Unohana is sort of his rival in that she has so far created an antidote to every poison he ever made.**  
><strong>I've noticed that there has been a lot of fics between Unohana and Kurotsuchi and I guess that this is my way of bashing it. Please tell me if there's any problems and leave it in a review or send it in a PM so that I can fix it. <strong>  
><strong>So, this is from Unohana's POV. Hope you enjoy this. Please read and review. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Daughter<strong>

She doesn't like it when anyone refers to Kurotsuchi Nemu as anything else but the daughter of the Captain of the 12th division, Unohana cannot help but feel a small pang inside of her whenever anyone overlooks the fact that they are related, that they are father and daughter. She even reminds herself daily that they are in fact, that the way that Nemu stares at Mayuri is simply a daughter's faithful admiration and how he keeps her close to him, despite his insults, is simply because he uses her as the sadist he is. Unohana reminds herself of this every day she sees them together and it calms her down even more. Yet, doubt still lingers in her minds. Especially on some days when Mayuri and Nemu are out together on the streets and his strides are almost too great for her to catch up efficiently, he turns around to tell her to hurry up.

A woman's intuition is both a blessing and a curse, it allows those of the fairer sex to observe things a little too well than they would like or even dare.

He doesn't even notice that she's in the room too: watching them, watching him especially. Unohana would suspect that he's trying to mock her with Nemu, flaunting the creation before her to make her jealous. The man is not so dense as others, he knows how to read people, he knows when and where there is a difference. She sighs silently, her heart racing as she notices how much taller he can appear when he wants to, how Nemu looks so inexplicably smaller than him as she sits on the side of the hospital bed, rubbing ointment on her thigh. He has removed his hat, his white hands running through the blue stringy hair every so often with an exasperated sigh. Nemu has her own hair down, bits of leaves and bark tangled in the locks.

Both had been dishevelled for they had just returned from a trip outside the Seireitei to collect test subjects. And she knew that he would not want to bring them back dead, so a fight had probably broken out and Nemu was used as decoy once more for her captain. Now they sit in the 4th division, she had caught him as he was coming in late that evening and she allowed him a room where he and his subordinate could fix themselves up. She had commended herself for making the offer for when she did, he gave her such an adorable look, one of confusion and of embarrassment, and he had accepted it. But to have thought that he would leave his room to go to Nemu's after he had finished fixing himself…. she could not have foreseen it going that way.

She wishes she can deny her attraction to him, but no one else would ever suspect it or has even suspected it so far.

Would you, Reader, be so surprised to hear that Unohana had in fact been one of the captains to suggest Kurotsuchi Mayuri to captainship? That when he had first been released from the Maggots' Nest and she had seen him the first time, she had inexplicably felt a strange and burning attraction for him, that she admired him when he looked his serious and his determination only heightened the appeal. Be it known, Reader, that she had fallen in love the day when she saw a strange caterpillar-like creature with a red cape floating high above Seireitei and she had discovered that he was the cause of it, finally acheiving bankai and thus captain-level power as he had strived for since the exile of Urahara Kisuke.

But, Reader, she is not a woman to change herself for a man, instead she would rather catch his attentions with her as herself. And so for years, she had him notice her: her abilities to create an antithesis to every one of his poisons and medicines as well as her quick wit. He had seemed to enjoy it then, his golden eyes always widening and brightening whenever he spoke to her, sparks would fly. And yet, she knows that whenever he wants a second opinion(it is true and it is less than seldom), it is his daughter that he asks, never the woman that certainly knows a great deal of his tricks. That when he is injured or in need of medical care, it is his daughter he wants around him: not Unohana. She thinks him to be a very complex man, she's not even sure who is his type or if he even has a type. He yells and beats(she knows, Reader, she knows) his daughter constantly, yet he takes care of her and keeps her close to him.

Unohana brushes away those thoughts, she doesn't want to think about that anymore, and she goes back to watching Mayuri through her little peephole. They still have not noticed her presence.

She sighs silently. He looks so much better without that hat on, and his looks would probably be greatly improved if he would to take off that mask… The blue hair looks so tempting that she wishes she could run her hands through them. And she's seen the proof that it's natural too. Now Nemu stands up, her kimono opens wide to reveal the body that Mayuri made, touched, and designed… She looks down at her own chest and she sees Nemu is not that much bigger than she is. She returns her gaze. He stands before Nemu, his arms crossed over his chest, she can still tell though his back is to her. The symbol of his division stands out distinctly against the white haori.

Unohana notices that Nemu is pale, like she has never seen the sun before. That while she wears a pair of black panties with lace, she foregoes a bra and Unohana wonders how could she fight without any support at all. She folds her own kimono well, the ends of it reaching almost scandalously high like a mini-skirt, but she stands demurely - nervous and unsure - before her captain. One hand holds the opening of the kimono closed, the other reaches back for the white obi and holds it towards him.

He 'tsks' her and grabs it from her hand. "Turn around, Nemu!"

She does so obediently, her long hair falls over her shoulder, the back is bare from it. Mayuri wraps his arms around her and Unohana thinks that he is being far too close with her. She is practically fuming, ready to jump out and slap her, but she keeps herself calm. Nemu bends over, her hands gripping the edge of the bed, Mayuri steps closer and she can just see how close indeed as his foot is in line with his lieutenant's wide stance. She hears the clatter of his zanpakuto as it hits Nemu behind. She wishes that they could turn around or that there was a mirror in front of them; she can see the way one of his arms wraps around her torso as it pulls it tight around her, but she wonders where his hand is resting on her. On her stomach, on her breast, below the bust? His hand whips back almost violently, the white blending in with his hand and there is a slight gasp from Nemu, high and light.

He practically grunts her name as he wraps the obi around her and pulls again.

In turn, Nemu gasps out his name, asking him if he could perhaps make it a little bit looser.

He tells her no, that he doesn't want it to start falling off when they go back home and wants to make it neat.

She responds to him, her form shaking and her voice utterly breathy, "Yes, Mayuri-sama. Then by all means, please make it tighter!"

She hears the chuckle in his voice and thinks it almost licentious, "Tight enough now?" The obi belt _fwaps_ as he whips it back again to tighten it around her waist.

There is another gasp from Nemu, "Yes!"

If Unohana had not known better, she would've suspected that something else was going on between them…. She notices with amazement that his hands are quick to tie obis. She silently prides herself that while Nemu cannot tie her own obi, she can. She watches carefully through her little peephole at the two and she is envious once more. He is braiding her hair for her. She is surprised that he would be doing that for her, already tying the obi for her seems too much, but now he's braiding her hair for her? She touches her own braid that's wrapped around her throat and gulps, indulging herself by imagining that it's her hair he's touching right now.

Unohana hears him mutter out his daughter's name, "Nemu." But she imagines that it's her name that escapes past his lips, "Retsu."

Her heart beats faster at the thought of it. She is, after all, a woman; and she is a lonely woman because she is so old compared to everyone and they all see her as Mother. She cannot help but think that perhaps he sees her old as well and that is the reason why he should not like her. She imagines that he knows about her feelings, that he's only teasing her because it's in his nature to cause pain to another. He does it to Nemu and Mayuri does it to her. Unohana looks at herself and cannot help but think of all the similarities between his daughter and herself. The kimono and obi he has her wear that closely resembles Unohana's, the braid that he ties for her as she does, even the fact that he does not have her carry her zanpakuto around…

If she did not know any better, she would say that he's practically copying her traits into his daughter. When he's done, she hears him breathe, sees him pierce the wound hair with his fingers, he caresses the hair to his cheek. He removes himself from her, replaces the hat upon his head and is suddenly at the door. She likes to think that his voice is surprisingly gentle, that perhaps he's contrite, but his words tell otherwise, "How long have you been hiding behind there, Unohana-taicho? I didn't think you were one for voyeurism. Is it so odd to you, to see a father dressing his daughter?"

Unohana freezes, keeping utterly still.

There is a sigh from Mayuri and he tips his head forward, she doesn't understand why. Nemu follows behind him as he snaps his fingers and they leave the room…

Unohana emerges from her hiding spot and she feels the tears already starting to spill. But she wipes it away, a smile appears in its place and she undoes her own braid, letting it fall free all around her like a protective cloak. As she goes out into the hallway, she sees that the 12th division's captain and lieutenant are already gone from the premises back to their own. She says his name out loud, just wanting to say it for the sake of saying it. He has always asked his colleagues and those around him to address him if they must be on so intimate terms with him as "Kurotsuchi." Unohana is no exception to that rule. Nobody is an exception. Except for Nemu.

She says his name again, a smile growing and then she goes to her room to prepare for sleep. It is very late after all.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this. If you have any suggestions or ideas for prompts: please leave it in a review or send it in a PM. <strong>


End file.
